


Karaoke Night Out!

by Shivasalan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alley Sex, Basic porn, Embarrassed Momoshiro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivasalan/pseuds/Shivasalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old work, transferring from ff.net</p><p>I do not own Prince of Tennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night Out!

Ryoma frowned mentally, his brows furrowed when he got the note. Apparently, the team wanted to have another non-tennis related tournament… and instead of bowling or billiards, it was karaoke. The other bad part was that no one and really no one of the team knew he could sing. He didn't want them to; he frankly didn't want to admit that back in America the choir director forced him to join their choral program. He also didn't want them to find out that he had already created a single and was out under a different name, it was his side career next to Tennis.

Despite his wanting to just ditch and fake being sick, he wanted to hear a certain brunette sing—Fuji Syusuke, his current and long time crush since his first year in Junior high. Ryoma was now a senior—skipped to grades—able to now be in the same class and graduate with Fuji.

He stood, wearing jeans, and a silver crossed black shirt over layering a white one, along with black sneakers, and a no hat (surprisingly—his father decided to hide it…). Frowning he entered the building, songs were player, he saw his teammates in the corner, he was the only one left to join up. Eiji-sempai, who now wasn't his sempai waved energetically, calling out to him with 'O'chibi-chan!' that irritated the shorter boy.

"Che…" He muttered, walking over to them, standing in the back of the group as they got their booth. Only instead of getting a private one, like he hoped they got the large public one in front, apparently they reserved it, saying 'it was for a project and that they wanted an audience's vote'…. He blinked a few times at that. They were lined up before the stage, a small audience gather, it was apparently being advertised outside. Great…, he thought staring at the floor. He rather not be here, it was after all Valentine's Day…why they chose this day was unknown to him. \

"Alright, Inui, will you do the honors of stating the order?" Oishi asked, smiling slightly that twitched a bit when the taller boy's glasses glinted all spooky like.

"Gladly, first up is none other than our Fuji—whom has a song to sing for a certain someone" He coughed, when a group 'Ehhhh?' well naturally everyone was confused, especially a certain golden eyed boy. Inui simply chuckled looking back to his notebook.

"…as I was saying, First—Fuji, Second—Echizen, Third—Eiji and Oishi (requested a duet), Fourth—Kaido and myself, and Fifth—Momoshiro and Yuki, sixth by request is Tezuka.."He said, closing his notebook. "Let's get started, Fuji you are up."

The brunette grinned, walking onto stage, he asked for the song 'Valentine Kiss', and eyed the golden eyed boy. The music started, and he immediately had his eyes open.

_"shalalala suteki ni KISS shalalala sugao ni KISS_  
 _shalalala suteki ni KISS shalalala sugao ni KISS_  
 _ashita wa tokubetsu SPECIAL DAY_  
 _ichinen ichido no CHANCE_  
 _OH DARLING (duwa duwa) OH DARLING I LOVE YOU!"_

At that phrase he glanced at Ryoma, whom was holding a faint blush, probably from hearing Fuji singing. Fuji mentally chuckled at that and continued the song.

_"… (duwa duwa)_  
 _dare mo ga ukarete CARNIVAL_  
 _kareshi no HEART wo itomete_  
 _OH BABY (duwa duwa) OH BABY LOVE ME DO!_  
 _amai amai koi no CHOCOLATE_  
 _anata ni agete mite mo metachi wa shinai kara_  
 _watashi chotto saigo no shudan de kimechau_  
 _VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS_  
 _VALENTINE DAY KISS RIBBON wo kakete_

_shalalala suteki ni KISS shalala suteki ni_  
 _WINE no iroshita SUNSET PARK_  
 _suteki na ROMANCE shitai_  
 _OH DARLING (duwa duwa) OH DARLING I LOVE YOU!_

_(duwa duwa)_

_anata wo yobidasu TELEPHONE CALL_  
 _kimochi wo wakatte hoshii_  
 _OH BABY (duwa duwa) OH BABY LOVE ME DO!_  
 _totte oki no shareta CHOCOLATE_  
 _sore wa watashi no kuchibiru anata no ude no naka_  
 _wazatorashiku hitomi wo tsumutte agechau_  
 _VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS_  
 _VALENTINE DAY KISS otona no aji ne_

_shalalala suteki ni KISS shalala_  
 _ano hi kara yo koi no CHOCOLATE_  
 _gingami sotto hiraite kimochi wo tashikamete_  
 _dare mo minna suteki na ROMANCE shichau no_  
 _VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS_  
 _VALENTINE DAY KISS koi no kinenbi_

_shalalala suteki ni KISS shalalala sugao ni KISS_  
 _shalalala suteki ni KISS shalalala sugao ni KISS"_

The smiling brunette finished, smiling softly more real, than his usual fake one. He quickly got off stage, after earning his round of applause, but what he liked the most was the blushing face of Ryoma's. It was rather cute, and he hoped he got the message.

"Next up is…Echizen."

"Yadda…." The boy said after a long moment, a few chuckled, Eiji practically shoved the boy on stage, he was glaring death stares at the smiling redhead, he had a feeling his placement was his fault.

"neh, Ryo-chan, I have a request. Sing Dream Believer, neh?" Fuji asked him innocently, giving that face smile, oh…Ryoma was really blushing now, partly of embarrassment, and the other half anger for being put up here to sing. Fine, if they wanted him to sing second, they better prepare themselves.

Saa… I wonder if what I heard of the radio is true…It sounded like Ryoma, but then I can't be all too sure…, Fuji thought opening his shimmering cerulean eyes to gaze at the boy.

I wonder why he wants me to sing Dream Believer... I already know it, so it won't be hard. I'm kind of glad my manger made me sing these for the radio…ah shit, Ryoma thought realizing just then as the music began why Fuji wanted him to sing it, he wanted to know whether it was Ryoma or not singing all these songs on the radio they all favored.

The music started, and soon he'd half to start singing, he grabbed the microphone from the stand and began singing.

_"Doko ga hajimari de doko ga owari nante,_  
 _Ki ga tsukeba hashittetanda,_  
 _TIGHT na ame ni datte HEAVY na kaze ni datte,_  
 _Zettai ni makenai SPEED de."_

He finished the first, startling all of his teammates, the audience growing bigger as he continued. Fuji stared wide eyed, grinning, as he listened to the beautiful voice he had admired for the past few years—yes that voice from the radio was defiantly Ryoma.

_"Wake up! furueru yubisaki Get up! nigirishimete gyutto,_  
 _Stand up! iki wo fukaku sutte mata sekai wa kasoku suru,_

_It's gonna be O.K!_  
 _Tobikau suisei ga egaku kiseki wo oikakete,_  
 _(gonna) be O.K!_  
 _Hikari no naka hashiru sugu soko ni aru yume wo shinjite."_

Ryoma opened his eyes, he hadn't realized how big of a crowd was gathering in the lobby area, he also hadn't realized Fuji was staring at him with such earnest, compassion, and something else. He went onto finishing the song.

_"Jibun no uchuu ga hirogaru kanshoku ga,_  
 _Tanoshikute tamaranainda,_  
 _Tsuyogari ja nakute katachi demo nakute,_  
 _Mienai mono wo shinjiru POWER,_

_Wake up! mae dake mitsumete Get up! nani mo osorenai de,_  
 _Stand up! iki wo fukaku sutte mata sekai wa kasoku suru,_

_It's gonna be O.K!_  
 _Tobikau suisei ga egaku kiseki wo oikakete,_  
 _(gonna) be O.K!_  
 _Kotoba ni wa naranai afureru omoi daite mirai e,_

_Kono saki ni motto nani ga matterun da,_  
 _Sore demo tada hashiri tsuzukete ikun da,_

_It's gonna be O.K!_  
 _Tobikau suisei ga egaku kiseki wo oikakete,_  
 _(gonna) be O.K!_  
 _Hikari no naka hashiru sugu soko ni aru yume wo shinjite."_

He finished singing, the song meeting at an end soon after, He was breathing a bit heavier than normal, but otherwise fine. He looked up, and blinked, hearing clapping from all around him, blushing he wished he had his cap.

"Sugoi Ryoma!"

"Ii data…" Inui muttered scribbling in his notebook again. Everyone looked when a loud mob of squeals came forth.

Ah...Shit, that thought crossed his mind not soon after, the shouts, of 'It's the prince! Omg!' and that was when Ryoma's worst fears became a reality.

"It's the prince! Omigod!" squealed a cherry girl who was probably a year of two younger than him. Ryoma started to really hate this, He jumped off the stage and over the girls where he landed in an open clearing, exiting through the front door, where he then ran for his life.

Everyone was staring speechless, not only did they hear the song on the radio frequently, it turned out it was Ryoma, but what surprised them was that he was being chased by an hoard of fans. They pitied the younger boy.

"Why did they call him 'the Prince'?"Momo asked, obviously dense, everyone just stared and said 'idiot'.

Fuji whistled, staring after the boy, his eyes open, he had noticed when Ryoma was singing, he often glanced his way. "Hmm, Ryo-chan…" He smirked, and decided to go check up on the boy.

"I'll go fetch him, continue on, we'll be back in time for the last round…"He said, though he really doubted they would be, not with what he had in mind. He left out the door, and walked down the street he saw the boy flee down. He stopped and glanced toward the ally way, and smirked, seeing the boy leaning back against the brick wall, panting. He must have been running for a long time, probably in a large circle to finally escape.

Fuji watched as the boy's chest rose from his breathing, the way his neck stretched out as his head leaned back against the brick. The way, those long emerald locks stuck against the flesh—it was truly too much of a temptation for Fuji to handle alone with the boy.

Fuji growled slightly, causing the boy to look over, his eyes half lidded, and god how alluring he looked at that moment. Fuji wanted to eat him up, wanted to tease and torture that body until it was withering in pleasure beneath him. Ryoma gave a shiver unexpectedly turned on by the gaze Fuji gave at him, only god knows what Ryoma wants the brunette to do to him.

Suddenly the brunette was before Ryoma, pinning him against the way, the boy didn't try to struggled, and he'd wanted something like this to happen for far too long. Their lips crashed together, Ryoma's arms at the older's back, gripping at the think fabric of the white shirt, left open, a silver cross dangling form his neck.

The younger boy moaned into the kiss, their tongues twisting together. A blush appeared on the younger's face, as larger hands explored underneath his shirt, grazing over a nip, which hardened at the contact. Fuji relished at the soft noised and reactions the boy made, he could already feel heat in his stomach begin to build, causing something else to stiffen considerably.

The brunette pulled back from the delicious mouth in favor of kissing the younger boy's neck, eliciting moans with each touch. Yes, this is what he longed for, to be able to break that unemotional expression. He looked up, and saw pleasure written on the boy's face, as he looked back, his eyes pleased 'more…' Fuji smirked and resumed his administrations, grounding their hips together a bit. He nibbled a bit just beneath Ryoma's ear, moving a bit to lick his ear lobe, earning a shudder, and a moan. Ahh, so his ears are a sensitive spot? Fuji thought, smirking, but was caught by surprised, when Ryoma raised himself, and wrapped his legs around Fuji's hops, grounding harder against their erections.

"Ah—!" He let out a moan, followed by a growl, as he took Ryoma's shirt off, pulling it over his head, so only a cross lay against the bare flesh. He was glad, despite it being February; it was a rather warm day. Ryoma gasped and shivered at the touch of Fuji's hands caressing his skin, his nipples hardening.

Fuji's eyes hot open, and he smirked, hoisting the boy higher, he sucked on one of the rose buds, earning moans and shivers from the boy whose erection stabbed at Fuji's stomach. He wanted nothing more than to pound into that hot ass of Ryoma's, just as Ryoma wanted nothing more than to be rammed into with that throbbing erection of Fuji's. The engaged in another heated kiss after Fuji gave equal treatment to Ryoma's harden buds.

"Fuji…" He pleaded the name out, as he ground his straining member against Fuji's whose breath hitched.

"Syusuke…Ryoma, Call me Syusuke, neh?" He breathed out seductively, his voice filled with lust, as he undid the button of Ryoma's pants, sliding them down along with the boxers. Ryoma was standing, his hands in Fuji's locks, as the older took the throbbing member into his mouth. Fuji sucked and licked, teasing the tip ever now and then with his tongue, his hand massaging the boy's balls, earning lust filled moans, gasps, and shivers. Fuji licked at the precum, knowing the boy would be close.

He pulled his own throbbing member out stroking it for a few minutes as he sucked on his own two fingers until they were ready to stretch the boy out. He turned the boy toward the wall, standing behind him, his finger circling the sensitive hole, earning a gasp, and a moan—one of pain and pleasure as the finger penetrated. Not soon after did he enter another and began scissoring with his fingers, to stretch the muscle, hearing several moans of pain before pleasure over took.

"Ready Ryoma…?" He asked, removing the fingers, when the boy nodded, he spread the boy's hips a bit wider and slowly entered. Ryoma moaned out loud, mostly pain, which surprisingly turned him on even further, moaning out for Fuji to continue entering. Fuji fully in the boy, moaned a bit at the tight muscles, he waited for a bit as Ryoma adjusted, before pulling back out and thrusting back in. Relishing in the sweet feeling of Ryoma's hot muscles surrounding him, and when he hit that sensitive spot, the boy cried out in pure ecstasy. Fuji kissed the back of the creamy white neck.

"Aaaahh!"

He grunted, pulling out and thrusting back in, meeting Ryoma's thrust back. He moaned at that, their Rhythm matched and soon their tempo increased. Fuji slowly began to pump Ryoma's erection within their time, knowing both he and the boy were close.

"Syus…ha—! I'm….go… cum..." He barely breathed out as he moaned, Fuji hitting his prostate once again.

"Syusuke!" He cried out as he exploded in Fuji's hands, white exploded over his vision, he was lost in the high, his body felt limp, as he felt Fuji come inside him, not long after a cry was released from his own lips.

"…Ryoma..." he breathed out, after having cried the boy's name out upon coming inside the muscles which clamped down tightly on his member in sweet pain. He leaned forward, forehead against Ryoma's shoulder; he slowly pulled himself from Ryoma. "Ryoma, I love you…" He murmured against the sweaty skin, kissing Ryoma's neck softly. Ryoma gasped, smiling as he blushed.

"I love you too… Syusuke…"He replied, turning his head back to kiss Fuji fully on the lips. They kissed once more before getting dressed once again. They were expected at the karaoke after all. Not that either of them wanted to return, they would very much like to go somewhere else to have more…fun.

So instead of returning….they headed somewhere else much more, interesting to hang out and much more…private.

"Hey…Where do you think Echizen and Fuji-sempai are?" Momo asked, it had been almost an hour since both of them had left, and they were needed to be given their reward, turns out they tied first prize, which was an amusement park ticket for two.

Inui looked up from his note book, and chuckled darkly, knowing exactly where the two were and what exactly they were doing, it was all in his data. "Well….according to my data, those two are probably off by themselves having….fun." He chuckled at the double meaning the word had. Kaido stared and hissed embarrassed they he understood what his boyfriend meant.

"nani?! And they didn't invite us?!" Momo exclaimed, causing everyone to sweat drop and laugh. Really how dense could the guy get? Seriously though…?

Tezuka sighed at his teammates, he wondered how Momoshiro had ever gotten a girlfriend much less a boyfriend, he currently had.

Yuki grinned, getting up from his seat, he threw his braided silver hair over his shoulder and leaned on his boyfriend's—Momshiro's—shoulder and whispered something into his ear. The boy lit up bright red; everyone laughed at that, even Tezuka gave a light chuckle to that.

"Oooh...I can see why they wouldn't invite us…" He muttered, earning a heart filled laugh and smile from Yuki who took amusement in this.


End file.
